Starlight
by BrambleclawIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: LxA one-shot. Arra finds that sometimes it's that the simple things tha make all the difference.. Please R&R!


Larten dove headfirst into the moonlit pool, stretching his arms out in front of him as he did. The cool water floated over the skin of his chest and back, refreshing his body and mind. Stretching out his arms in front of his body and propelling himself the water, he watched as bubbles floated to the top and broke on the surface of the still lake.

So much had happened in the past months. Completing the physical tests that allowed him to finally become a vampire general, actually joining the ranks of the vampire generals along with Gavner, but most importantly, he and Arra had finally become mates after knowing each other for so long.

They were on what humans called their honeymoon. Only lasting two weeks, it gave them time to be together privately. They had migrated to a small abandoned village, about one hundred miles form vampire mountain, and were staying in an old house. Arra was sleeping when Larten had decided to go swimming.

He figured that a quick swim would rejuvenate him. He had a lot in his mind. Everything in his life was so perfect right now, it seemed wrong. He was finally able to be with Arra, something he had wanted since they had first met. He was finally a general, an honor among his clan of vampires. But he couldn't help felling like the entire thing was surreal.

It didn't seem like he could be this happy. He broke the surface to gather oxygen into his aching lungs. The cold night air blew through his soaked hair and he let out a long breath, before diving back under. His life had never been perfect, never wonderful, and never happy. Until he became a vampire.

Under the water he gazed at the ten congruent scars on the tips of his fingers. They had changed his life forever. They had led him to Seba, his father-figure, Gavner, his best friend, and most of all Arra, his love. The thought caused him to smile broadly, and push up towards the surface once again.

Breathing deeply as he broke into the air, he felt the icy wind blow over his unprotected torso. Shivering to himself, he decided to go under just one more time before he returned to the small house. As he soared down towards the bottom, a glittering caught his eye. Curious, he dove towards it.

It was a small rock that glittered like a diamond. He picked it up and rolled it in-between his fingers. It was shiny, and a light red color. He stuck it into the pocket of the pants he had on and decided to give it to Arra. He was about to keep swimming when his lungs screamed out in protest.

He needed oxygen. He pushed up to the surface and took in a long breath. Just as he broke water something landed on him, pushing him deep into the water. It was such a shock that for a few moments he could only star at what it was.

Arra smiled down at him in the water, wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of pants. "Arra?" He asked, incredibly shocked to see her, he thought she was asleep. Bubbles floated upward as he spoke the words underwater, and she laughed silently at his expression.

He smiled up at her, and pushed them towards the surface. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as they broke surface.

"You act like you're not happy to see me!" S/he smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course I am, just surprised." Larten said smiling down at his mate. Smiling back she tugged on his neck, but instead of kissing him, she leaned forward. They fell backwards under the water with a splash.

Then she kissed him.

Years later Arra sits in the bedroom that she and Larten used to share. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small gem. It still glitters, and is the same red color it has always been. As if the disappearance of its finder has not altered it at all. The color reminds her of the day she got the stone, when she and Larten were still mates, and she surprised him in one of his red shirts.

Sticking it back into her pocket, she makes the silent vow to never forget that day, whether she and Larten are together or not. And having the stone with her, she knows she won't.

(A/N) Don't own the saga, and if it's not to much trouble please review! I really appreciate all of your opinions!


End file.
